We can never be, Victoria
by Lazaela
Summary: Misto's magic prevents him from being able to be with his love, Victoria, as when his emotions get a little too heated he loses control of his powers and could possibly hurt her or even kill her. He leaves her, thinking its better for them both, but they are miserable, even their best friends can't make them feel better, but Macavity offers a solution, will they take it?
1. We can never be, Victoria

Hey guys! So, this idea has been eating at me most of today and this is a short prologue of sorts, the first chapter will be up tomorrow and will ternate between Victoria and Misto's point of view, please R+R! Your feedback helps me develop my stories better!

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing except the idea! :(

* * *

He kissed her, his paw cupping her cheek, he could feel her hot tears on her face, his own leaving stinging, salty trails on the finer fur of his face. He pulled his lips away, unable to risk hurting her. He pressed his forehead to hers and heard her let out a choked sob. The rain soaking their pelts. Misto was fighting not to cry, her tears made him wish he wasn't magic, so he could be with her forever. He pulled back from her, holding her at arms length. He kept his eyes off her face; he knew that if he saw her tears eyes he would crumple and they would both be in danger - he couldn't hurt his Victoria, for anything. He brought her once more close to him and held her against his fluffy chest.

"Oh Victoria, I'd give anything to be able to be with you, but I can't risk hurting you." He murmured, licking her ear. "I love you,"

"You could never hurt me! I don't understand why you have to leave!" She meowed, nuzzling his chest and inhaling his scent for what would be the last time. "I love you too, I can't bear to think of a life without you,"

"With me, you can never have a normal life, you can never have a normal family, by leaving, I am giving you that,"

"By leaving, you are killing me inside."

His ears flicked back at her words and he felt his heart wrench. He knew exactly how she felt - it had taken him three days of crying and heartbreak before he could break all ties with his beautiful betrothed. He caressed her back, feeling the sodden fur cling to his paw before he pulled away once more.

"I'm sorry, Vicky, maybe we will see each other again someday," he kissed her head, placing something in her paw before turning and striding away without another word - if he said any more, he would never be able to part with her, and by walking away, she couldn't see him cry.

Victoria looked at her paws, enclosed around something cold and hard, she opened her paws to find a golden locket, her eyes grew wide and she had to stifle a sob as she opened it; unable to remain standing and collapsing in the wet mud, the locket falling from her paws. Inside was a perfect, magically-made image of the two of them, it was one picture of a time Victoria had hurt her ankle and Misto was showing her his newest tricks to cheer her up. It was one of the best memories they had ever shared. The white queen slumped forward and cried, her body unfeeling to the cold, she didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to breathe anymore. Victoria was numb in every possible way.


	2. Afterthoughts

The chapter where it all truly begins! Thank you for reviewing! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing, but the idea!

* * *

He walked through the rain, his tail dragging across the ground, he jumped as lightning crashed into the air, such a bitter reminder of exactly why he couldn't be with his one love, he growled at it, trying to smooth his frizzed fur. He began to jog, heading to his pipe. He slid inside and closed his eyes, now he was alone the weight and pain of the situation dawned on him. He had hurt Victoria one of what would seem to be the worst ways, but that was far from the truth - a few weeks ago he had burned her paws after proposing to her beneath the Jellicle moon; he had been so elated he had loosened the control of his powers, his famous blue lightning bolts had shot from his hands and into Vicky's, she had cried and fled but he found her and grovelled. He healed her, taking the burns for himself. He looked down at his pink paws, still slightly inflamed from the wounds. He closed his eyes and sighed, wrapping a blanket around his soaked frame. He pulled the soft material over his head, wishing he could fall asleep and never wake up. A paw went to his ebony wrist, touching the silver bracelet Victoria had made him. He gazed at it in the dim light beneath the cloth, the silver charm of a star making a lump appear in his throat as he recalled a particular memory.

_"Come on Misto! Do it again!" Jemima cried, clapping her hands as Misto produced daisys and buttercups from thin air, he was showing off to the younger kittens - Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and of course, his best friend, Victoria. Who was sitting idly, seeming downcast for some reason. He produced another daisy from the air and handed it to Jemima._

_"Why don't you teach everyone how to make a daisy chain?" He murmured before walking away and crawling up to kitten hood friend - there was only a few months separating them. He nuzzled her fluffy shoulder and purred. "Hello there!"_

_"Oh, Hi!" She smiled, trying to appear to have brightened up, not that it worked - Misto knew her well enough to tell when she was sad, the beautiful sparkle on her eye would be dim and almost nonexistent. This was one of those times._

_"What's wrong, Vick? You're really down," he murmured, watching her curiously with his wide ochre eyes. He pawed at her gently when she shook her head. He pouted slightly at her refusal to talk then had an idea, perhaps a gift would cheer her up. He closed his eyes in concentration before conjuring a perfect, blood red rose for her. He offered it to her and she really did brighten up, taking it carefully despite that Misto had conjured the rose to be without thorns._

_"It's Beautiful Misto, has anyone ever told you you're a star? You always make me happy!" She, in a particularly bold moment, kissed his cheek and hugged him, to which he happily reciprocated._

_"I'm glad, you shouldn't ever be sad," he replied, his pale cheeks going slightly pink at her comment. He rubbed the back of his head as she drew away._

He laughed bitterly, his eyes stinging, he couldn't cry any more, he had run out of tears to shed. Instead he curled up and tried to sleep, unsuccessfully. The thought that he was the cause of his loves pain was unbearable.

* * *

He awoke from what little sleep he had got by the sun across his face. He tried to roll over but found himself pushing against something hard and furry. He groaned and jolted awake, sitting up and hitting his head. He cursed quietly, turning to see who had snuck into his den. He growled loudly at the intruder.

"Tugger! What have I told you about doing that?" He grunted, clearly not a morning person. The Maine coon was grinning from ear to ear - he could pass for the Cheshire Cat. This had Mistoffelees worried, very worried. The tuxedo's ears went back slightly as he rubbed his head. "Uh. . . Tugger? What on earth are you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing, dear Misto." He grinned, stretching out and making Misto curl into himself uncomfortably - the most notorious of toms was overly large, taking up nearly all of the space in the small pipe. "Only how Munkustrap is going to render you female, after how Vicky seemed last night."

Misto flinched, biting his lip, hard. He didn't even notice when it bled slightly until he licked at the crimson beads. "Is. . . Is she okay?"

"We both knew she would take it hard, but we both know its the right thing to do - your magic is unpredictable."

"Ah. . . I can't stay here, it will just hurt both of us more."

"Where will you go?"

"The docks? I don't know, just anywhere away from here." He replied, tiredly gathering what few possessions he had - a blanket, a book or two and his most valued item; a lock of fur from Victoria's head when she had asked him to style it for her. The tux tossed and caught the locket, turning it in his hand before clasping the chain around his neck. He gathered the rest and nodded to Tugger.

"I'll need you to cover me, say I've gone to meet with my mother or something, Ill miss you Tugs," he embraced the large cat, who had acted like he had actually been an older brother along with Munkustrap, the maned tom awkwardly patted his back before hugging him close.

"You have to leave, now, before anyone else wakes," he murmured, pushing the tux towards the entrance. He watched as Mistoffelees dipped his head, clenched his fists and walked away, somehow not managing to look back at his beloved home; he found it easier than walking away from Victoria, but then again, he was numb.

* * *

Remember to R+R!


End file.
